Rollcall- Gundam Style
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: An old game of rollcall I used to play, now the boys are playing it too! r/r


Rollcall- Gundam Style

by

Kuroi·kasai-chan

If you all don't know what rollcall is, here's a short explaination.. Rollcall is when someone picks you, and you say your name, and a little slogan about yourself.. and here's what I think the g-boys would say.

* * *

It was the typical day, atleast when they didn't have any missions. Bright and sunny outside, speckled with bright white clouds every now and then.. but on this beautiful day.. Duo was bored. They were in Quatre's safehouse living room. Wufei was in a chair reading about Aristophanes and Socrates.. [who would've guessed..?] Duo was engrossed in a manga-ka, Quatre was lightly dozing, Trowa was daydreaming [about who, hmm?], and Heero was typing incessantly on that ubiquitous laptop.

Duo, then suddenly, grabbed hold of that floating light bulb ontop his head and said, "I've got an idea!" just loud enough to make everyone look up. Even Quatre. "An idea about what exactly, Duo?" Quatre inquired. "I want to play this game, it's called `Rollcall', I used to play it with Howard and his crew when I was there getting Deathscythe repaired." Duo said, eyes lighting up to all the funny things that could be said.

"So, Maxwell, how do you play this game?" Wufei asked, mildly interested. Heero just shut down the laptop and listened half-heartedly. "Well, we go in a circle, and I would start off by saying a caption, and then point to myself and say my name and a slogan about myself, then I'd point to someone else and they'd say their name and a slogan about themselves.", "Sounds interesting." Trowa said. "So do you guys wanna play??" Duo asked. "Fine." They all said at once, then everyone looked around at each other for saying the same thing, at the same time.. then just shrugged it off.

"Okay, Here goes," Duo said. "Hey! That's okay, and that's alright, so who's checking in on the rollcall tonight! It's me, I'm Duo, I'm pretty fast, and if Wu can't catch me, no one can!". Duo then pointed to Quatre, who thought a minute.. okay.. about 2 minutes, and said: "It's me, I'm Quatre, I'm kinda small, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall!". Heero raised an eyebrow, so did Wufei.. and Trowa. Duo just sat there for a minute, and then laughed. Quatre looked around and said "WHAT!? It's true, ya know!". Then he yanked Duo's braid, signaling him to shut up.

Then Quatre pointed at Trowa, which almost automatically said: "It's me, I'm Trowa, I'm pretty quiet, but if you don't look twice, I _will_ cause a riot!". Everyone gaped at Trowa's passiveness while saying that, and then Trowa smirked. This was almost too much to take in for Duo, who had never seen Trowa talk with much passion, or smirk. But then on.. Trowa pointed to Wufei, who, didn't know he was about to be the butt of a laughing spree.

"Humph. It's me, I'm Wufei, I'm an angry man, and don't bother to lend one, 'cause I'll break your hand. (1)" Wufei said, coolly. Eyebrows shot up, and lots of smiles formed. Then all at once, everyone cracked up laughing. "Wu-man, you have GOT to be kidding.. that's the BEST rollcall you could come up with!?!?" Duo laughed, and Wufei turned a hot pink. "Injustice! Yuy, it's your turn.". Heero turned around, but what made Wufei stare what that Heero was smirking and had tears streaming down his face. "Why are you crying, Yuy? Are you weak?" Wufei asked. "No, I'm not weak, that was just hella funny!" Heero said, but before he could say his rollcall, Quatre spoke up. "Wufei, I'm also not sure you noticed this, but, look." Quatre then reached under the couch and brought out a mirror. He showed it to Wufei, and Wufei looked. Wufei then said: "INJUSTICE! How did I turn such an indignified shade of *shudder* PINK!?". After that, Wufei stalked off to the bathroom to cool his face.

"Now, my turn. It's me, I'm Heero, I like to kill, but if you mess with me, I'll blow you straight away." Heero said. Duo then said: "Typical. Anyone wanna play again?" Then all of a sudden, honey-blonde hair and a pink dress careened through the safehouses' window and said: "It's me, I'm Relena, I love to wear pink, and if you play with the Peacecrafts' I'll make a boat sink!!", and right about then, 4 very startled boys ran out the living room and Relena stood there and said, "Got milk?"

* * *

1: I did NOT make that up.. my friend Mina-chan did.

~~~

K-chan: Hecky naw, where the hell did Relena come from??

Duo: Hell, if I know.

~~~

Anyway, r/r, and tell me if you thought it was funny, or plain stupid. Ja!


End file.
